


The Party

by Aprilqueen84



Series: Swan-Jones Family [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Post-S7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilqueen84/pseuds/Aprilqueen84
Summary: The whole family comes together to celebrate Hope's 4th Birthday.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story "The Special Day." Like I said in the tags WHook/Rogers and Alice will be in this story and interacting with the Swan-Jones family, so if you do not care for them then this story is not for you.

Emma woke up first, just as Aiden started fussing next to her. Opening her eyes, she rose up on her elbow too look down at her son. “What’s wrong baby boy, are you hungry?” Emma crooned softly. Aiden turned his head towards his mother’s voice, reaching out for her with outstretched arms. Emma sat up and leaned down to pick him up and into her arms.

Killian upon hearing his wife’s movements, started to stir. He sat up in bed and turned to Emma, “Love is he alright?” he said concerned.

Emma just smiled sweetly at him and replied. “He’s fine Killian, just hungry.” Emma rose out of bed and moved Aiden to her hip before continuing. “I’m going to go feed him, how about you wake Hope up, it’s already past eight and her party is at three.” She winked at him before walking out of the room. Killian sighed knowing that as sweet as his daughters personality usually was, she is not and morning person at all.

Killian turned to peer down at Hope, who had not stirred once during the whole exchange between him and Emma. He softly whispered in her ear, while gently shaking her, “Wake up my little cygnet.” Hope let out a disgruntled whine at being awoken. Killian just chuckled, knowing she was still fighting to old onto sleep, tried again. “Come now little love, I happen to know it’s a certain someone’s birthday party today.”

Hope opened one eye and looked up at her father and smiled, “Morning daddy.” She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around the room, then back at her father, “Where’s mommy and Aiden,” she asked.

“Good morning darling, mummy went to give Aiden his breakfast, which you also need to have before your party.” Killian stood up and lifted Hope into his arm, settling her on her left arm, his stump supporting her, Hope’s arms went around his neck as they both headed downstairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Killian looked to the living room, it was already half way transformed into the “Under the Sea/Mermaid” theme of Hope’s party. Blue streamers hanging from the windows with tiny paper fish glued to them, giving the illusion of being underwater. A long table set along the far wall that will be where the mermaid cake Snow ordered for her granddaughter. It was draped with different table cloths of various shades of purple and green with scalloped edges. Laying on top of the table was white netting, the same type of netting was attached to the wall behind the table waiting for the multicolored balloons that will go in it.

It’s starting to look wonderful in here doesn’t it cygnet?” Killian asked Hope. She nodded her head, eyes lighting up with excitement about her party. “It sure is, but first time for breakfast.” He carried her to the kitchen where Emma was standing at the stove making waffles for Hope’s birthday breakfast. Aiden was sitting in his highchair banging his spoon against his bowl in shear delight, giggling up a storm at the sound it was making.

“Morning Mommy,” Hope exclaimed as they entered. As soon as Killian placed her on the floor, she ran over to hug Emma around the legs. She looked up at her mother with a beaming smile on her face.

“Good morning, baby, are you hungry?” Emma said looking down at Hope. She nodded her head, turning to go sit at the table. Emma looked up and saw while she had been interacting with Hope, Killian had been keeping Aiden company by letting their son pretend to feed him from his empty bowl. Even after all these years it still makes her heart flutter every time she sees him with their children. As if sensing her eyes on him, Killian looked up from his son, to find his wife staring at his softly.

Placing a kiss to Aiden’s forehead, he rose from his chair and went over to Emma. He wraps his arms around her waist. “Good morning, my love,” he greets her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Emma let out a muffled gasp of surprise, before wrapping her arms around neck and happily returning the kiss. They were lost in each other for a few moments until a little voice called out.

“Ew!! mommy, daddy no kissin!” Hope said indignantly. Emma and Killian broke apart reluctantly. They turned to look at Hope to see her face scrunched up and a pout form on her face. Aiden not wanting to feel left out, let out a shriek of displeasure at his parents also. Giving each other amused looks at their children antics, backed away from each others embrace.

Emma knew that her daughter tended to get grouchy when she doesn’t get fed on time. “Sorry baby, breakfast is coming right up.” Emma turned back to the stove, quickly plating the waffles that were warming in the stove. Killian moved back over to the chair beside Aiden, who wanted to continue their game. Emma looked over to the kitchen clock to see that it was almost quarter past nine. “Wow, it’s later that I thought we all need to hurry up and eat, everyone will be here soon to help finish decorating.” Emma hurriedly said while placing the full plate of waffles on the table for everyone.

Killian reached for the waffles and started making a plate for Hope. Giving her a couple and putting butter, cutting them and putting syrup on them for her. “Who is coming over to help Swan?” he asked as he watched her move frantically around the kitchen.

“Oh, my mom, Alice, Robyn and Ella.” She placed a cup of coffee in front of him before sitting down with her own cup. “We still have to finish setting up the main cake table, get the food ready, set up the games outside, and put the rest of the decorations.”Emma ran through her mental list out loud. Killian could see the panic start to rise on Emma’s face, thinking of everything that still had to be done. Emma leaped out of her seat to rush out of the room

Killian sought to calm her nerves, he quickly moved to her side. He placed a gentle hand on her arm to still her, “Now Swan, everything will be alright.” He said soothingly. “Snow is bringing the food, and between the five of you I’m sure you can finish the decorations in no time.” He cupped her face with his hand, his touch immediately calming her.”Now how about we all finish breakfast, I’ll get Hope and Aiden dressed and ready and you can start preparing for everyone’s arrival.”

Emma nodded her head, giving Killian a loving smile and rested her forehead to his. “Sorry, I just want everything to be perfect for her.” She whispered, glancing over at Hope, who was still happily eating her waffles.

“I know darling, and it will be,” Killian reassured her before turning to Hope and asking, “Right little love, your mum’s going to make your party wonderful isn’t she?”

“Right daddy, it’s going to be so much fun Mama, I can’t wait!” she exclaimed happily. Aiden as if agreeing with his father and sister let’s out a happy shriek and banged his spoon against the table.

“See my love our children agree, it’s going to a bloody fantastic party.”Emma smiled at her husband. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better and to get her out of her own head. She leaned forward to place a sweet kiss to his lip, then they both moved back to the table.

When they finished breakfast, Killian took Hope and Aiden upstairs to get they ready. While he was doing that Emma sorted out the kitchen before heading upstairs to get herself ready. Emma was already in the living room dressed in simple dark blue jeans and black t-shirt when Killian came downstairs dressed in black jeans and a gray button down shirt. Hope was dressed very similarly to her mother, wanting to wait until the party almost started to put her in her party outfit. Aiden was dressed much like his father in black baby jeans and a simple gray onesie.

Emma let out a small chuckle at the sight of their mini-mes. Killian having heard her glanced up and gave her his signature smirk and wink, Emma just shook her head and open’s her mouth to comment when the door bell rings. A second later it opens and a cheerful “Hello!” rang through the house.

Emma and Killian looked up to see Alice bound into the living room with ever present exuberance, with Robyn trailing behind her. “Alice!” Hope squealed as she ran to her honorary cousin for a hug.

“Happy Birthday peanut” Alice bent down to scoop Hope up into a big bear hug. “We are going to have so much fun today,” she said tickling Hope until the little girl was laughing and squirming in her arms.

Killian smiled at his daughter with Alice. It had taken some time getting used to having his other self and his daughter here in Storybrooke, thanks to Regina’s curse. At first him and Rogers had avoided each other, not quite sure how to navigate ultimately being the same person with the same dark past. Worried that they would only see the worst in each other, but both Alice and his Swan showed them they were both being daft and they have been close ever since. “Hello Alice, Robyn is Snow with you?”

“Yeah she’s out in the car, she sent us in here because she needs more help bringing all the supplies in.” Robyn told them, stepping forward to take Hope from Alice for her own hug.

Emma asked alarmed. “How much stuff did she bring?”

She looked over to Killian who just shrugged and replied. “You know your mother Swan, I’ll go give her a hand.” He handed Aiden to her and moved to the door. Suddenly it flew open revealing Snow with an arm full of bags. Coming up behind her also with many bags was Rogers with a look that screams “help me” on his face. “Hey mate, I didn’t know expect to see you here.”

“Aye, Snow called me earlier to ask me to come help set up for the little misses birthday.” Rogers replies and comes in to place his bags on the floor. He shook hands with Killian, the two of them warmly greeting each other.

“Yes, and there is still more bags in the car.” Snow informed them. “So if you gentlemen would be so kind.” She gave them both pointed looks.

“Mom how much stuff did you bring, we are only expecting like fifteen kids.” Emma inquired as she stepped into the foyer.

She smiles at Rogers in greeting, before she can continue Hope comes running into the room followed by Alice and Robyn. “Uncle Rogers!” She yells excitingly as she runs over to him and hugs him around his legs.

Rogers squats down in front of her “Now who is this huh? This can’t be our little Hope why she is practically all grown up,” he teases her.

“Uncle Rogers! Did you forget it’s my birthday today I’m four now.” Hope told him matter-of-factly

“That’s right of course, I’m so very sorry can you ever forgive me my dear Hope?” Rogers asked. Hope nodded her head before wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug.

Everyone let out chuckles at the display, before Snow roped everyone back in. “OK everybody we have allot to do so let’s get to it,”party mode Snow was activated. “Killian, Rogers you are in charge of setting up the games outback. Emma, Alice and Robyn are on indoor decorations, I have the food covered and I have Ella picking up the cake at the bakery,” Snow paused “everyone got it?” They all nodded their heads, nobody wanting to argue with Snow when she was in the zone. “Alright, Operation Birthday Party is a go!”

Everyone headed to their designated area’s. With everyone chipping in it only took a few hours to have everything done, Emma and Alice helping a little bit magically. Hope and Aiden falling asleep half way through decorating didn’t hurt either.When they were finally done, it looked liked an Under the Sea Kingdom.

Out front along the walkway there is a sign post that says “Mermaid’s this way.” It was painted blue with white lettering and a white starfish glued to it. In the backyard several games were set up, such as “Seaweed Limbo,” “Dolphin ring toss,” and “Pin the Tail on the Whale.” Also several mermaid photo stand-ins were on the back porch. Inside the house was truly fit for a mermaid princess.

Green crepe paper twisted along the walls with white balloons attached to give the impression of seaweed and bubbles. Various balloons in different shades of purple and green filled the netting behind the main food/cake table, on the netting little starfish were attached to it. A teal banner shaped like sea shells with purple lettering reading “Happy Birthday Hope” hung over the table. Paper lanterns in the shape of jellyfish hung around the room from the ceiling. Finally blue sheets strung along the ceiling with cutouts of turtles and sharks on them being illuminated by lights.

Snow also really out did herself with the food. On the table in platters were various sweets and snacks. Goldfish, pretzels, and chips or “shark bait,” mermaid tail, starfish and sea horse cookies. Also “mermaid popcorn” in purple, and green, a large jug of blue “Ocean Water” sat on the table ready for thirsty party goers. For the main course Snow made several “Octopus Pizza’s,” and finally the cake. It’s two tiers on the bottom it was covered in teal fondant and the top decorated with “scales” in shades of teal and purple, with a huge seashell on top with the number four.

Emma and Killian said goodbye to everyone so they all could get ready for the party. Emma looked around at the house and said in awe, “Oh! Killian it’s so beautiful, she is going to love it.”

She put her arm around his waist and leaned into his side. “Aye love it’s magnificent, our little princess is going to have the time of her life today.” Killian said wrapping his arm around her back, “But first we have to wake her up.” They were surprisingly able to wake Hope up with little fuse to get her ready.

They dressed her in a simple white t-shirt with a mermaid tail, her name and her age on it with teal lettering. Also a purple tutu with a teal bow in the front and lastly purple dyed Converse with teal ribbon laces. Killian went to get Aiden while Emma took Hope downstairs, the birthday girl in awe of all her party decoration. As Killian made his way downstairs with Aiden in tow, the doorbell rang and then the party had officially started.

For the rest of the afternoon more than a dozen “little mermaid’s” were running in and out of the house. In the backyard Emma smiled at the organized chaos watching all the kids run to the different games. Her mother and father were taking pictures at the mermaid stand-in’s. Her daughter was currently playing “Seaweed Limbo,” which Alice and Robyn was in charge of it, then racing over to play “Pin the Tail on the Whale” that Rogers was in charge of. Looking up she saw the short haired blonde women standing beside him.

She was surprised earlier when she answered the door to see Rogers and then looked over to see her own face staring back at her. Knowing that it had taken her other self some time to get use to everything since her arrival in Storybrooke. Upon seeing the nervous look on her face she was quick to welcome both of them into the house.

As they both caught the others eyes, they both smiled warmly and nodded at each other. Emma hoping to convey silently that she was happy the other woman was here. Emma jumped a little when two arms came around he, “Killian! Don’t sneak up on me like that,” giving his arm a playful slap.

“Sorry love, couldn’t resist,” he said giving her a cheeky grin as she turned her head to look back at him. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she leaned back against him.

“Everything has been wonderful today, hasn’t it Killian?”

“Yes my love, truly magical.” Killian said glancing in the direction of his daughter being spun gently in a circle with blindfold over her eyes by his other self. Then he looked in the direction of the ring toss game that Henry and Ella were in charge of and to Aiden being held by Lucy, who is trying to get him to throw the ring on top of the dolphins nose. Killian turned Emma around in his arms and said, “I love you so much Swan, you have given me so much and I will forever be grateful that you gave this old pirate a chance.”

Emma could feel the tears well in her eyes, “I love you too, thank you for never giving up on me, and for breaking down my walls all those years ago, if you hadn’t I can’t imagine what my life would have been like” they both met for a kiss full of love.

When the house was empty after the guest left, Killian and Emma looked around at the mess that they would have to clean up. All that left their heads when they peered into the living to see Hope and Aiden curled up on the floor together holding hands fast asleep. Agreeing the mess can wait they picked up their children and took them upstairs to bed. As Emma puts her daughter to bed she thought back to when she first came to Storybrooke, and the people she meet and the hardships she went through to get here. Married to the love of her life, mother to two beautiful children, she realizes that nothing is better in life then having Hope.


End file.
